Reunited
by Ghost520
Summary: Jimmy receives a startling phone call and is reunited with his long gone cousin. They get mixed up in a load of mischief and all the usual stuff in a story... Contains some violence and strong language.
1. A Long Day

Chapter 1: A Long Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or Grand Theft Auto , I am merely "borrowing" the characters

Please, don't sue me.

Jimmy had just woken up in a cold sweat, when there was a knock at his dorm room door.

"Get up Jimmy, or we'll be late for class!", Pete yelled in.

Jimmy, dazed and confused as he was, sleepy climbed to his feet only to trip on his pajama pants' leg. He swore to himself, pulled his pants' legs up and called, "Be out in a minute, Pete, gotta' get my shoes and shi- I mean stuff on..."

Although it's been known to happen, Jimmy's cursing habit had gotten increasingly worsened between the "incident" with Gary Smith, a bull obsessed with controlling the school and every social group inhabiting it.

Pete, standing outside the door, cocked an eyebrow, shook his head, chuckled a bit, and walked off toward the main door.

Jimmy had gotten all of his clothes on and was ready to go about fifteen minutes later. Pete was seeming very impatient today, because every few moments he would yell, "Jimmy! Get your rear end out here!".

A lot had changed since Gary had been taken out of the picture, but not too many changes. Jimmy had regained the respect he had before Gary smudged his oh-so-perfect name and reputation.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

Pete rushed over to pick the receiver up, but was reluctant because of all the "icky" germs that were surely covering the surface.

"Hello?", Pete answered the phone.

"Is....is Jimmy there..by any chance?", a voice on the other end asked.

Pete seemed puzzled for a moment then answered, "Yeah, he's on his way down the hall right now." Pete finished his sentence just as Jimmy had arrived.

Pete extended his arm toward Jimmy. Jimmy, a puzzled look on his face, asked, "Who is it?" as he took the receiver.

"Hello?", Jimmy murmured.

"Jim-boy, nice to see ya'!"

Jimmy, excited and astonished at what he was hearing, nearly yelled, "Hey cousin!"


	2. A Longer Day

Chapter 2: A Long..er day

Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or Grand Theft Auto, I am merely "burrowing" the characters

Please, don't sue me.

Jimmy and the mystery man had been chatting for what seemed like ages when Pete nudged Jimmy, telling him it was time to go.

"OK cousin, I'll see you when you get here, bye", Jimmy spoke into the receiver and then hung up.

"Who was that..?", Pete asked Jimmy.

"Oh just my cousin, he's coming up for a visit. I haven't seen him in almost..what is it..five years now? He's a cool guy, better than you, at least.", Jimmy declared happily and punched Pete playfully, although the other boy seemed to have been hurt by the playful banter.

"You really need to toughen up, man...",Jimmy said disgustedly.

Pete never really was a 'tough guy', more like a 'soft pastry'...whatever the Hell that means.

A few hours later, they were in the halls of Bullworth Academy, having just finished the third class of the day. Jimmy was still pumped up about his cousin coming up to visit and was bragging to everyone about how 'awesomely cool' his cousin was. Pete, the kind of person he is, felt left out.

"Wow, he sounds like a cool guy! No doubt just another person to tease me anyway...", Algernon chimed into Jimmy's story.

Algernon was the only person actually listening to the story besides Bucky and Zack, a newly arrived but quickly accepted nerd. Jimmy had 'initiated' the new arrival on his first day at the academy. He was given an honorary swirly-then-a-falcon-punch-to-the-nuts. He was in pain for about a solid week, but for the most part he had recovered now. He still got the occasional twingy feeling down 'there' but whatever, back to the story.

Just then, someone walked into the room with a black hoodie on, and had the hood pulled low over his face so no one could barely see his goatee covered chin.

Jimmy, feeling threatened by the person, got up from the lunch table and walked over. The hooded figure jumped at him, got him in a head lock, and pulled his hood off. It was Jimmy's cousin, Carl Johnson JR. Now, you may ask "How in the Hell are they POSSIBLY related?"

Well, that I can not answer..

The two then walked over to the lunch table and sat down, already engaged in a interesting sounding conversation. At that moment, Pete felt even more alone and something inside him snapped. He got up and left the cafeteria and Jimmy never once noticed he had left.

Pete had always been pushed off to the side like a child's long forgotten toy, collecting dust under the child's bed. He was fed up and tired of it. He felt he needed to make some new friends...and that he does, later.

Jimmy and his cousin had already gotten into a load of trouble by the time they got to the dorm that night. They decided it would be fun to throw water balloons at random people in town, they skated all over the campus, they gave all the nerds at least once wedgie each, they had torn the garden in front of the girl's dorm to shreds, and of course, they harassed the authority figures as much as possible.

"That was fun..it's been a long time cuz', what you been up to?", asked CJ Jr.

"Ah, y'know, the usual stuff....getting in trouble about twenty times a day, dealing with teen life, all that good stuff. I should really be asking about you though, you just got out of juvey didn't you?"

"Yeah, it was tough....the three months I was in there..I'm lucky I'm this young, otherwise it would've been jail.", CJ said.

"My dad sure as Hell would've been pissed if he knew what I was doing, but of course, he's in prison...", CJ trailed off.

"That kinda' sucks, man. He got caught during that robbery and he got screwed by his own friend.", Jimmy interjected.

"Yeah, yeah, I know the whole story. Enough sulking about it, let's just do what I came here for. Have fun!"

Jimmy chuckled and slapped his cousin on the back. Bullworth was no where near prepared for the Hopkins-Johnson combo that was about to rip through the academy. They had yet to see what they could really do.


	3. A New Trouble

Chapter 3: A New Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Bull or Grand Theft auto, I am merely "burrowing" the characters.

Please, don't sue me.

Dawn had just broken when CJ woke up in his bundle on the floor next to Jimmy's bed. He stood up, yawned, then slapped Jimmy with his sock.

"What the Hell!?", Jimmy woke up startled.

"Get the fu..dge up man, we got shi—stuff to do..(Gotta keep it teen .)"

"Why did you just slap me with a sock..? It's like six in the morning dude.."

"I don't give a rat's shiny sh- turd. I'm bored and I want to do something, so get up off your lazy keester and let's go do something."

Jimmy was irritated with his cousin at this point, but he got up and got ready anyway. CJ was pleased by this and walked out into the hall for some fresh air.

He came out just as soon as Algernon had opened his door, and began walking down the hall, trying to unstick his atomic wedgie he received the day before. He still hadn't successfully gotten it out yet and he was starting to get frustrated.

"'Sup, nerdo.", CJ called over to him.

Algernon ignored him and went back to tugging at his under garments. CJ just spat at the ground where Algernon was walking and went in the opposite direction, toward his room. He had a plan to show that geek what it meant to ignore him.

Jimmy came out just in time to catch his cousin and set him straight before he did something he would get kicked out for. CJ was aggravated at his cousin's unwantingness to annoy the nerd. Jimmy had just gotten up and hadn't had his coffee yet, so he didn't wish to annoy anyone this early.

"Why do you have to start this so damn early?", Jimmy asked his cousin.

"Oh, well, I didn't know I had a pussy for a cousin!", CJ retorted.

Jimmy was clearly aggravated by this smart remark, as he nearly punched his cousin in the face, he caught himself just inches from the boy's face.

"Look, I got class in a few minutes..where's Petey?"

"Hell if I know, I didn't even know there was someone named Petey at this school."

Jimmy looked around for a moment, and not seeing Pete anywhere, he just shrugged and went towards the main door of the dorm.

"He must be already in class.", Jimmy thought to himself.

A few moments later, the boys were outside a class door waiting for the teacher to arrive.

"So what the Hell am I supposed to do while your in class?", Jimmy's cousin asked quizzically

"I don't know...go shoot a rabbit with a slingshot or something, I've gotta' get my grades up or I'll be expelled from this dump."

CJ was already looking around for someone to pester while Jimmy spoke, and Jimmy must've caught that because he nudged his cousin in the ribs with his elbow and said, "You need to lay low while your here, I'm pretty sure Dr. Crabblesnitch, the principal, doesn't know your here and he damn sure wouldn't approve of it if he _did_ know."

CJ was only half listening, and caught only bits and pieces of the speech.

"Anyways...how's Tommy and Ken doing?"

"You mean that dude that wears that Hawaii shirt all the damn time, and his washed up lawyer? They're all right...they've been paranoid since they moved to LS though.."

Just then, the chemistry teacher strolled up, Dr. Watts.

"How long have you boys been waiting here?", the teacher asked.

"Oh just a couple hours or so...no big deal, I know old folks have to take their time or they'll probably snap a bone.", Jimmy remarked, then mimiced an old man walking with a cane.

The teacher was unimpressed by this demonstration and went inside his room after unlocking the door.

"OK, I have to go now, so your on your own till' lunch, kiddo.", Jimmy declared to CJ.

CJ was already half way down the hall when Jimmy said this, however, so Jimmy just chuckled to himself and swaggered into the chemistry room while shouting,"So what's on the agenda today, Grandpa?"

CJ was down the stairs when he was approached by a group of preps, being led by Chad Morris, the minority of the preps.

"Hello, there, what's your name 'dawg'?", Chad remarked and smirked as the four preps behind him chuckled dryly.

"Why, hello there old chap, would you like to take a seat and have a spot-o-tea?", CJ shot back mockingly.

Chad clearly felt offended for he got face to face with CJ.

"Look, man, I don't kiss on the first date, so could you back up a little? Your making me uncomfortable."

"Now listen here, 'hood rat', you're clearly not from here because if you were, you'd be watching your tongue. I could have you beaten to a bloody pulp of a man if I so wished. So, I'd watch what you say to me, or any of my chaps for that matter.", Chad heatedly responded.

CJ made a disgusted face and backed away a couple feet, then coughed violently and said,"Haven't you ever heard of a breath mint? Or are you too rich and spoiled for that 'poor person' luxury?"

Chad smirked at CJ, turned on his heels, and walked away, head held high.

"This school sure has some 'colorful' characters around it..", CJ remarked as he turned to go out the school doors.


	4. Exploration

Chapter 4: Exploration

Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or Grand Theft Auto, I am merely "burrowing" the characters.

Please, don't sue me.

CJ was outside, stuffing a nerd into a nearby garbage can when a prefect ran over to him and grabbed him by the ear.

"Your coming with me, you little maggot!", the man yelled.

CJ stomped his toe, kicked him in the groin, and spat in his face. He took off running after he thought the man was down for a while.

When he turned a corner, he ran into a greaser, most notably the leader of the greasers.

"Watch where your goin', nig-", CJ started, but was snatched to his feet by a couple of the greaser's henchmen.

"Who you think you talkin' to, man?", Johnny questioned him.

"I'm talking to a greaseball punk!", CJ barked.

Johnny just shook his head, punched CJ in the abdomen, and had him slung to the ground. Shortly after, they were gone.

CJ stood up, holding his gut with both arms, hunched over.

"God..what assholes..(I'm going mature, screw it)", CJ remarked as he staggered toward the school's main doors.

He stopped a nearby kid and asked the time, it was 11:59, one minutes before lunch. CJ was grateful for this, and went inside the school, still feeling the punch he just received from the greaser.

Jimmy was strolling down the hallway, chatting with Dr. Watts, when he saw CJ slumped over. He said his good-byes to the teacher and ran over to his cousin.

"What the Hell happened, man?", Jimmy asked startled.

"Some grease punk punched me in the gut, and it kinda' hurts..", CJ reported.

Jimmy just snickered. CJ was pissed off by this, and immediately stood up straight.

"I'm just kidding..that shit didn't hurt!", CJ tried to look convincing.

This made Jimmy laugh even harder, so CJ just sucked it up and went into the cafeteria, Jimmy following behind.

Chad Morris and his group of preppies were already seated with their lunch. CJ looked over at them in disgust.

"What's up with you, man? You hate preps?", Jimmy asked.

"It's not that...it's just that wannabe white bitch over there threatened me, and he's lucky I remembered what you said about laying low, otherwise I would've slaughtered him."

Jimmy was suddenly alarmed by this statement.

"Dude, don't worry about them, they're just too high on the fumes coming from their multimillion dollar bikes to know what they're doing.", Jimmy tried to cheer his cousin up.

CJ was still looking over at them when they were sitting with their food. Jimmy, tried to strike up a conversation with the nerd, Bucky, sitting at the table.

"So, uh, Bucky...learned any new tricks in 'Ghettos & Gangstas' yet?"

"That's 'Grottos & Gremlins', Jimmy", Bucky corrected him.

"Yeah ,yeah, whatever..just answer my damn question.", Jimmy was starting to feel impatient.

"Well..yes and no...you see, if I try to.."

CJ only listened to that much of what the nerd said, and spotted the greaser that attacked him just behind Bucky.

"Lean over for a sec, Fucky.", CJ ordered.

"My name is BUCKY!"

"Yeah whatever just lean over!"

Bucky leaned to the side so that CJ had a clear shot. CJ flung his whole tray, hitting the greaser and his friends with everything on the tray and the tray it's self.

The greasers sprung up from their seats and ran over to CJ, who had already gotten up and was in his fighting stance.

"You're dead, man, DEAD!", Johnny blurted out, taking a swing at CJ.

That's where he made the mistake, for CJ saw it coming and ducked under his fist then he came up with a right hook to his ribs, followed by three left-right jabs to his face.

The greaser was already falling to the ground, bloody and bruised, and the fight had only just started. The other two boys were already trying to grab CJ, but he countered that as well. He caught their hands and flipped both of them onto their backs, where CJ curve stomped their faces with his Nike™ boot.

Jimmy grabbed his cousin and ran out of the school building with him, just in time to dodge the prefects and the principal.

"Dude! You can't do shit like that! Your going to get caught if you do!", Jimmy was almost yelling.

"I know, I know, but I got the better of myself...I just couldn't resist it.", CJ pleaded, trying his best to look innocent.

Jimmy just chuckled and responded,"That's my cuz' the badass boxer..."


	5. Rivalries

Chapter 5: Rivalries

Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or Grand Theft Auto, I am merely "burrowing" the characters.

Please, don't sue me.

Jimmy and CJ had just gotten back to the boys' dorm when they saw a note pinned to the door to Jimmy's room.

"I'll kill you, Jimmy! You and your little cousin!", the note read.

"This...this looks like Pete's handwriting. It isn't possible though...why would he want to kill me, and you?", Jimmy looked astonished.

"Beats the shit out of me...I think he's just a momma's boy...", CJ put in.

Algernon and Bucky were coming down the hall in a hurry, sweating as they reached the two boys.

"Quick! To the library!", they both said at once.

Later, at the library, Jimmy saw something that horrified him. Pete was standing on the room holding Bif Taylor, a prep, over the ledge of the balcony! Jimmy was just amazed at how Pete had the strength to hold him.

"That bitch is crazy!", CJ blurted out.

Jimmy punched him in the ribs to get him to shut up and watched as Pete lowered Bif closer and closer to his death.

"You all thought of me as a mother's boy, right?! Well, shows how much you know!", Pete exclaimed and then laughed coldly.

Jimmy thought of what he could do to save Bif, and to get Pete out of this unhurt. Suddenly, he remembered something.

"CJ, give me your slingshot!"

"Who the fuck do you think I am? Dennis the Menace? I don't carry no damn slingshot anymore!", CJ untucked something from his waistline and revealed it to Jimmy.

It was a 9mm pistol with an extended clip. Jimmy wondered how to Hell he got his hands on that, but dismissed the thought and went back to getting Pete and Bif out of their predicament safely. He searched his pockets for this he could use to maybe distract Pete, but found nothing.

He had to go into the library and sneak up to the roof. He ran into the library at once and up the stairway. CJ was close behind him, ready for action.

They got up to the roof without Pete noticing, and sneaked up behind him. Jimmy grabbed Bif as soon as CJ put Pete in a sleeper hold to make him go unconsious for a while.

Hours later, when Pete woke up, Jimmy and CJ were standing over him.

"Ugh, what happened?", Pete tried to sit up, but was pushed back down.

"You nearly killed someone! That's what happened! What were you thinking?!", Jimmy started in.

Bif was behind Jimmy, still a bit shaken from the experience he had had.

"_Who_ did I almost kill?", Pete asked.

Bif came forward, and stood there for a minute. Then he took a cheap shot and punched Pete twice in the face, nearly breaking his nose.

CJ restrained Bif and pushed him out of the nurse's office, closing the door behind him. Jimmy checked Pete's nose to see if it had indeed broken, but it had remained intact.

"Your lucky that's _all_ you got. He could've killed you if I would've let him. Look, you need to lay low for about a week, get some rest and relaxation, y'know?", Jimmy murmured as Pete nearly sobbed in pain because of the beating he just took.

"Oh, and one more thing," Jimmy punched Pete in the stomach then in the chest,"you do that stuff again, and it'll be twice as worse." Jimmy then left the room, followed by CJ, who just stared at Pete until he was in the doorway.

Pete, now dealing with more pain, lay on the nurse's table a bit longer, then got up and strolled out of the room, holding his nose and his stomach.

Jimmy and CJ were back at the dorm a few moments after Pete left. They were enjoying their favorite show on television, _'Cops'_. Jimmy and CJ watched this show all the time as kids and laughed until they cried at how stupid most people on this show was. This time, though, they just stared blankly at the television for the duration of the shows.

"Man, that was ill what that Pete dude was doin' back there..", CJ commented.

"Yeah, he used to be such a timid guy...now he's like Gary..", Jimmy responded.

About two hours later, after _'Madtv'_ they went to bed, Jimmy in his bed and CJ once again in his bundle on the floor.

Pete now lie sulking in his room on his bed, cleaning the blood that was coming from his nose. He felt betrayed and used. He didn't know what was going on anymore. He didn't even feel like the same person anymore.

He thought everything would be better with Gary gone, but everything had indeed worsened for him. He felt lonelier then usual, and he was being a asshole without memory of the incidents. Maybe _he_ needed medication, like Gary.

Jimmy, the next morning, was the first to wake up. He sat on the edge of his bed, getting his socks on and he glanced over at CJ, who was mumbling in his sleep with his hand down the front of his pants. Jimmy laughed silently to himself about this and went on about his business. He decided to let CJ sleep in late today.

A while later, Jimmy was inside the school building when he heard a familiar voice.

"Ah! Mr. Hopkins!", Dr. Crabblesnitch called out behind Jimmy.

"Why, Dr. Crabblebitch—er snitch!", Jimmy called.

"I heard that young man!", the principal responded.

"Anyway, that's not what I wanted to speak to you about.", the principal said.

"What is it you want to speak to me about..?", Jimmy said.

"Is this about that bologna stuck to the bathroom ceiling? I swear, I had no part in that!"

The principal laughed and responded,"No, no it isn't about that. I wanted to speak to you about a fellow that been seen walking around with you."

"Pete?"

"No, not Pete...he's more of a 'dark' fellow, if you catch my drift.."

"Oh, you mean Mr. Galloway?"

"NO, JIMMY. Let's not beat around the bush here..the boy that's been with you the past two days that goes by CJ. Has he enrolled here? I believe not! He is not a student or a teacher, so he must vacate the grounds."

Jimmy understood. He had to tell his cousin to leave.

"OK, I understand...I'll tell him when he wakes up...but I want to be excused from today's course of classes..this is a very tramatic event for me."

"Fine, as you wish, Jimmy. But only for today!"

Jimmy thanked Dr. Crabblesnitch then went on his way to the boys' dorm. There, he found CJ looking around his room.

"The principal found out about you, you have to leave today.", Jimmy informed CJ.

"What?! Gah...stuck up ol' geezer...", CJ replied disgustedly.

"Can you come with me cuz'?", CJ asked.

"Probably not..but might as well try, I'll speak to him about it...he excused me from today's classes, so we have until eight o'clock tonight.", Jimmy replied hopingly.


	6. He said no!

Chapter 6: "He said no!"

Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or Grand Theft Auto, I am merely "burrowing" the characters.

Please, don't sue me.

The duo were in the principal's office, discussing the matter of Jimmy leaving.

"I just don't see how it will be possible to let you leave, Mr. Hopkins!", Crabblesnitch declared.

"You were dumped here by your parents, and without a gaurdian's permission, you can't leave."

Jimmy felt alone at this moment and looked over to the disappointed CJ.

"Well, if that's the way you see it..", Jimmy started,"I'll stay here..."

CJ and Jimmy were crushed by the principal's decision. Jimmy was to stay at Bullworth while his cousin was sent back home. They pleaded and pleaded with the principal, but to no avail.

"This sucks, man.", CJ protested.

Jimmy couldn't agree with him more, having no ambition of ever leaving anymore.

"Look, I'm going to go lie down for a while..feel free to do whatever you want while you're still here.", Jimmy sulkingly said.

CJ just nodded, and walked in the opposite direction. He wanted to go visit the nerds and torment them while he was still at Bullworth.

But it didn't quite work out that way...

Around the corner, CJ was ambushed by Pete, Chad, and Johnny, all at once. CJ fought back as long as he could, but they ended up getting the better of him.

CJ dodged the first punch thrown by Chad, grabbed his fist, but was then hit by a punch to the ribs by Johnny, which afterward was followed by a two punch jab combo by Pete to the face.

Chad then followed up with a knee to the gut, but slightly misdirected it, and CJ caught it, flipping Chad a full ninety degrees, making him land on his back. CJ then successfully landed a haymaker to Pete's jaw, but was then pummeled by a right hook by Johnny.

The hook made him fall to his knees. Johnny kicked him in the face with his boot, and Pete stomped his face with his sneaker. Chad was still on the ground, but had managed to kick CJ in the shoulder.

Pete and Johnny hoisted Chad up and had both of his arms around their shoulders, making their escape. CJ lay on the ground in pain as he watched the cowards flee the scene. Just then, Bif Hooper came strolling by and saw CJ. He quickly helped him up and took him to the boys' dorm.

Jimmy was surprised and annoyed at the discovery. He shouldn't have left CJ on his own, thus he felt guilty. He felt that it was his fault that his cousin had gotten jumped by the trio. He couldn't beleive what Pete had turned into. He had to get revenge.

The next day, after seeing his cousin off the night before, Jimmy sat up on the edge of his bed, half expecting to see his cousin laying at the side of his bed. He then remembered that he had left the night before. He got up and got ready for the day ahead of him.

He had the exact revenge upon his cousin's assailants. He went over to the prep section of the school grounds and collected Bif, who also wanted to get the pricks back for what they had done. The first target: Chad Morris.

Chad was chatting with two other preps in the parking lot, and was having a good time telling the story of how he beat Jimmy's cousin up. Jimmy, however, didn't find the tale so amusing. The duo approached Chad from behind and Jimmy landed a solid right hook to Chad's ribs.

Chad yowled in pain as he received the blow, and slumped over. His preppie friends were halfway across the grounds by now and Chad was left to face the two alone. He staggered to his feet and put his fists up, noticing that his vision was blurry. This was the mistake that he had so majorly underestimated. He thought he could still fight, but Jimmy took him out with three jabs to his exposed face.

Jimmy broke his nose in two places, and had busted it. He didn't feel the least bit of regret. He grabbed Chad's head and made Chad look up at him.

"You're scum, you deserve to die. I will not give you the pleasure, though.", Jimmy remarked right before he took a final punch at Chad's face, busting his upper lip.

Now that Chad was taken care of, the next target was to be Johnny. Bif had hardly helped to beat Chad, this was because Chad was one in his social group. It was against the code to beat the people in your clique. Jimmy knew this, so he didn't talk to Bif on the subject. They headed over to greaser turf and immiediatly found Johnny and two of his henchmen chatting with his ex...or maybe his current...girlfriend, Lola. They were that type of couple to be off and on. Jimmy had her once when she was on 'off' mode, and he had to admit she was experienced.

But, enough about that. He and Bif stalked up towards the greasers.

"Well, well, look who it is!", Johnny tried to be funny, his henchmen behind him laughing at the stupid joke.

"I've come for blood, Johnny, and it's yours I'm after.", Jimmy sounded menacing.

Johnny was clearly frightened for a moment, for his features tensed up, but after a moment's thought, they eased back into that smirk of his.

"You ain't gonna' do nothing, Hopkins! I got friends to back me up! You have some wannabe jock prep helping you.", Johnny remarked jokingly.

Bif didn't take this statement too lightly, for his lashed out with a haymaker to Johnny, missing him by centimeters but hitting one of his henchmen. The boy was instantly KO'd and he fell to the ground

"I didn't like him anyway. Too soft."

Johnny swung at Bif, catching him square on the jaw, a slight popping noise was heard when the punch landed. Bif growled in frustration at the punch that managed to land. Johnny then tried for Jimmy, but his hand was caught and in seconds, he was on the ground, his arm in Jimmy's grip.

'Decisions, decisions...To snap or not to snap? _That_ is the question.", Jimmy remarked and laughed coldly.

"No, please, don't! I'm beggin' ya' man!"

With one swift movement, his arm was snapped, a sickening, wet crack sound ringing in Johnny's ears. He yowled very loudly in pain and held his arm.

"Now you know how my cousin feels, bitch!", Jimmy was ready to punch him in the face, angled just right to ram Johnny's nose bridge into his brain, but Bif caught his arm. Bif shook his head and made Jimmy put his fist down.

"You're lucky, grease ball.", Jimmy proclaimed as he strolled off.

"I know we're not going to be able to find Pete, so I'm done with you, Bif. Cya later.", Jimmy commented.

The two took seperate paths and Jimmy arrived at the boys' dorm shortly after. But, to his surprise, he walked into his room and there was someone on his bed.

Pete.


	7. A Dish Best Served Cold

* * *

Chapter 7: A Dish Best Served Cold

Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or Grand Theft Auto, I am merely "burrowing" the characters.

Please, don't sue me.

Pete looked up at Jimmy mockingly.

"Oh, hey buddy!", Pete said as if he were still Jimmy's friend.

"Watch your mouth, you scum."

"What ever do you mean, Jimmy-boy?"

That nickname. He knew at once what had happened. This was all Gary's work. Although he was locked up in Happy Volts Asylum, he still managed to reach Jimmy.

"Gary. That bastard brain washed you!", Jimmy accused.

"Oh, no! Surely not. I hate him, remember? You _think_ I hate him, or should I say, thought.", Pete commented and chuckled dryly.

Jimmy had no idea what Pete meant, and apparently Pete caught onto his ignorance.

"You see, I secretly loved Gary. His handsome face, cute, thin smile. I worshiped him.", Pete drew on with his monologue.

Jimmy was about the throw up at what he heard coming from Pete. Pete! Of all people, he least expected this from a guy like Pete.

"OK, spare me the details, bitch. You and your whore can figure this whole thing out later. I'm about to beat the shit out of you."

Pete didn't seem so convinced, because he just laughed. Jimmy was irritated at him now, and just wanted to swing as hard as he could. He knew that the moment he _did_ swing, he would've made a big mistake, though.

"I loved him from the first day I met him. He was the final push I needed to come out of the closet.", Pete drug on.

"Shut up already! I don't care about you or your abusive relationships!", Jimmy was ready to explode with anger by now.

"But, I thought you understood me so well!", Pete remarked and laughed at his own joke.

Jimmy was on the edge now, and he just wished he wasn't so damn strategical. Jimmy edged closer and closer when Pete wasn't looking. It was clear he wasn't paying attention, because Jimmy was dangerously close by now.

"Ah, Jimmy. You've been nothing but trouble since you got here."

"Screw off, bitch!"

"Ah, temper temper!", Pete laughed again.

"I've been taking note of your fighting abilities, and I've come to a resolution. There's no way in Heaven or Hell I could ever take you. But I know a couple people who can."

At that point, Pete snapped his fingers and three people walked into the room. Bif Taylor, Ted Thompson, the leader of the jocks, and Russell Northrop.

Jimmy was filled with a sense of defeat when he saw who had entered the room. He had beaten all of them before, but _together?_ They might as well have been a fucking team of superheroes.

Jimmy sighed and put his fists up, ready to give or take a beating.

Russell, being the idiot he is, rushed forward first. He was lain out by three jabs, one to both sides of his rib cage, another to his face, and a uppercut to the chin.

Bif stepped forward simultaneously with Ted. The two of them both looking more and more like professional boxing champions. Ted was the first to swing, Jimmy caught his fist. He got him into an arm wrench and chopped his shoulder blade, then shoved Ted into Bif to cause a distraction.

Bif decided to just do Jimmy's work for him and KO'd Ted with two punches to the gut. Jimmy thought this as a peace offering, but was quickly told otherwise when an array of jabs landed on either side of his rib cage.

He growled in pain, and swung back, catching Bif off-guard and landed to hooks to his jaw and a jab to his abdomen. Jimmy then came back with a sweep kick and knocked Bif off of his feet.

"_Thank you, hobo_.", Jimmy thought to himself.

Jimmy then got on top of Bif and proceeded to grind his face in with multiple punches, until he was sure that Bif was knocked out cold. Then he stood up to face Pete.

"Anymore? It was just starting to get fun!", Jimmy snickered.

Pete looked at him in disgust and walked up to Jimmy.

"You've humiliated me for the last time, Jimmy Hopkins!"

Pete tried to do what was a crude version of a haymaker, but failed miserably, Jimmy caught his fist with ease.

"It's time you took a nap, kiddo.", Jimmy commented.

He landed a powerful punch to Pete's face, breaking his nose, busting both of his lips on both sides, and giving him a black eye.

The next day, after all was said and done, Jimmy was in deep trouble and his cousin's assailants were taken care of. Jimmy had really enjoyed making them bleed, for some strange reason. He couldn't quite put his finger on it.

The day started like normal, prancing and strolling around the halls of Bullworth. The day would finally be normal.

* * *

I've decided to further write this story, I just can't think of any other story ideas right now...damn writer's block.


	8. No One Likes A Bully

Chapter 8: No One Likes A Bully

Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or Grand Theft Auto, I am merely "burrowing" the characters.

Please, don't sue me.

Jimmy was in his chemistry class for the first time in about a week. He had taken care of his cousin's assailants the week prior and was feeling good about himself. He was put on academic probation, however. Imagine that, academic probation, at _Bullworth_ of all places!

"_Man, this sucks. I wish CJ were here...",_ Jimmy thought silently to himself.

The chemistry teacher must have caught on to Jimmy's daydreaming, so he promptly asked him a question about the properties of an atom, and how to make table salt.

Jimmy was stumped for a second, and then he said,"Well, Adam was a boy, so he must have a penis and a dirty mind,", he pulls out a packet of salt,"This is how you make salt!", he then pours the salt all over the table, moving his hands as if he's doing a mysterious magic trick.

The chemistry teacher was unimpressed by his display and sent him to the principal's office.

"Mr. Hopkins, your recent behavior here at Bullworth leaves much to be desired. Your not keep that nose of yours too clean, now are you?"

"No, Dr. Crabblesnitch, sir...", Jimmy replied in a very monotone voice.

"Now, get back to your classes and I'll just pretend this never happened, for _your_ sake.", Dr. Crabblesnitch said before he turned to face his bookcase.

Jimmy left promptly afterward. On the way to his art class, three nerds had bumped into him as if stating a challenge. Then a jock came by and gave him a wedgie. He turned around and lain the jock out with a one-two punch.

He felt as if he was getting no respect lately. He felt that the whole damn school was against him _again_. He was somewhat right.

Later, at lunch, a prep had the audacity to shove him. He was on the ground bleeding a minute later. Jimmy was lucky he wasn't getting caught, otherwise he would've been expelled by now. Then, Bif Taylor came around the corner. Jimmy approached him and confronted the boy.

"You'd better go scoop your friend up and tell those other prep scum to stop messin' with me before they have the same fate.", Jimmy snapped to Bif.

"Ha, you? Beat us? _Again?_", Bif laughed at the idea. Jimmy didn't find it too funny, since he had done so before.

He just strolled off towards the boys' dorm and left Bif standing there. He was getting tired of not being respected. He had to earn it again.

"I'm getting' too old for this shit..", Jimmy commented to himself.

Fatty and Melvin were in the common room at the dorm watching a very peculiar program, 'Sesame Street'. He thought of this as some kind of joke, and laughed a bit. They turned and looked at him as if he were a madman and turned back around to enjoy their show.

"Sup, fellas. I thought you were intelligent enough to _not_ have to watch that garbage!", Jimmy laughed wildly.

"Well, _Jimmy_. This program can be enjoyed by all age groups, really.", Melvin commented.

"Yeah, kinda like beating people up can be enjoyed by all age groups, also.", Fatty had to interject.

Jimmy suddenly realized what this was all about.

"Everyone hates me because I beat Johnny, Bif, Chad, Derby, and Ted up, don't they?"

"Heck no, we could care less if you beat them up."

"So, this is about Petey..."

Melvin and Fatty snickered at Jimmy, probably because it took him so long to realize what they were talking about.

"Well, he had it coming to him. He was the one that acted like a fuckin' psycho all of a sudden.", Jimmy hesitate at 'psycho'. He thought of Gary Smith suddenly. The name he oh-so-dearly hated to hear. _Gary Smith_. The psycho that started all of this. Jimmy decided it was time to end this.

A week later, Jimmy had finally gotten an appointment to see Gary in Happy Volts. He thought it would surprise the Hell out of him to get Jimmy as a visitor. In the meeting room, the tables were either empty or half full. Jimmy didn't see Gary at first, he sat way in the back.

Then, he spotted him and walked over to sit down.

"Well, well. Jimmy-boy, you've come to rescue me!", Gary snickered to himself.

"Spare me the sarcasm, psycho. I'm here to discuss something important."

Gary cocked an eyebrow at his statement.

"Looks like this mindless oaf finally grew a pair! Where have you been all my life?", Gary laughed to himself.

"Y'know, when you have all the time in the world and rubber for walls, you sure can develop an arsenal of snappy and witty comebacks."

Jimmy was beginning to get frustrated with Gary, and decided to jump straight to the point.

"How'd you do it, Gary? How did you brainwash Petey like you did?", Jimmy inquired.

Gary's features froze for a moment and then he released the vice grip on his face.

"What are you talking about, Jim-bob?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes. He felt like reaching across the table to yank Gary up by his collar.

"Look, bitch, I'm talking about Pete. You brainwashed him and I want to know _why_ and _how_."

Gary took offense to Jimmy proclamation.

"Ha, hey Jimmy, you know what I just thought of?", he got a little closer, then suddenly lashed out and grabbed Jimmy by his collar,"I thought I'd rip your fucking voice box out with my bare hand if you call me a bitch again. Terms like those are left for Femme-boy."

Jimmy yanked his shirt away from Gary and sat back. He was now on the brink of self destruction.

"Look, I just want to know how to Hell you brainwashed Pete and I will leave you to rot in this hellhole you _have_ to call home."

"Fine, fine, it was fairly easy though...you see, all I had to do was-"

"Visiting hours are over, clear out.", the guard declared.

Jimmy was pissed off now. He had just broken the surface of the madman known as Gary, and the fucking visiting hours ended. He wanted to punch that guard so damn bad, it was killing him.

"Well, well. See ya', Jimmy-boy.", Gary giggled as a guard came to handcuff him and take him back to his cell.

"Hey, hey! Watch the hair buddy."

"Yeah, yeah, shut up you fuckin' loony."

Later, back at the dorm Jimmy was sitting in the common room, watching television with himself, when Pete came and sat beside him. This scared the Hell out of Jimmy, as he hadn't been see for about five days prior.

"Surprised to see me, are ya'?", Pete asked nervously.

Jimmy scooted to the edge of the couch, damn near sitting on the arm of it.

"Look. I've gotten myself knee deep in feces and I need your help. Everyone hates me now, but you are hated even more then I. You can clear your name by helping me, and get these pricks to leave me alone at the same time."

"It would change things, Jimmy. Change them back to the way they were in the good ol' days!"

"Just think of it. You, me, a stink bomb and Algernon. It's hilarious, you must admit."

Jimmy was very uncomfortable right now and just wanted to finish Pete off.

"Just think about it, Jimmy.", Pete then got up and went into the hall. Jimmy decided to confront him, but by the time he was in the hall, Pete had vanished, _again_.


	9. Respect

Chapter 9: Respect

Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or Grand Theft Auto, I am merely "burrowing" the characters.

Please, don't sue me.

The next day, Jimmy was already awake and reading a book at his desk. Imagine that..Jimmy reading..HA! I laugh at the idea. Anyways...

Jimmy was grateful that is was finally Saturday. He couldn't wait for the day's events to unfold.

He decided to stop by the office and call his cousin, CJ. He wanted to see how he was getting along and if he had recovered from his injuries yet.

At the office, Miss Danvers was occupied at the desk, so Jimmy didn't bother asking. He just picked the phone up and dialed the number. The phone rang twice then the receiver was picked up on the other line.

"Hello?", it was CJ Jr. who had picked the phone up.

"Sup, cuz? You feeling any better then when you left?"

CJ was surprised to hear from his cousin, he nearly leaped into the air with happiness.

"Yeah, I'm doing good. My ribs healed up nicely and I'm able to do more now."

Jimmy was glad to hear that his cousin was basically back to normal.

"How's things up there?"

"Ah, you know. Same old, same old. I got those guys back for jumping you. It wasn't too easy, though.", Jimmy said as he rubbed his chin.

"Thanks, man. I would've done it myself, but I'm three hundred miles away.", CJ commented, chuckling.

They chatted for about ten minutes longer, then CJ had to go so they said their good-byes and hung up. By the end of the conversation, Jimmy somehow felt calmer. He was ready to make amens with the population of Bullworth. They had other plans, though.

The non-respectful student body continued to mess with Jimmy for the next two days. Jimmy was wondering where Pete was.

Then, that night in the boys' dorm, Jimmy was in his bedroom and someone came through his window.

"You have to stop doing that shit, dude!", Jimmy said, half scared to death.

Pete just laughed to himself.

"So, thought about my proposition yet?"

"Yeah, I've decided to help you, if it'll get these pricks off my back.."

Pete was pleased by this and told the details of the plan. Jimmy was to hit Bo Jackson and Damon West first. The two jocks seemed to be hating Pete for what he did, even though Bif was a preppie bastard. Jimmy shared equal hate for the two, though. He had no trouble in beating them up, as far as his conscious went.

The next day, at noon, Jimmy made his way to the football field. He spotted Bo immediately and called him over behind the bleachers.

"C'mere, Bo! I gotta' talk to you."

Bo walked right into the trap, and was quickly taken out with a haymaker and put into a trash can.

"You mess with Petey, you mess with me, got it?" Jimmy was finally back to his roots. The way was when he arrived at Bullworth.

It took half an hour to locate Damon, though. He was in the library, actually reading. Jimmy found this amusing.

"Hey, Damon, what are you reading?"

Damon looked up,"Oh, theories of circumference multiplication."

Jimmy was fucking astonished by what he just said. He decided to finish this before he busted out laughing.

"Oh, well, enjoy the book!", he was now choking back a laugh.

He grabbed a nearby book and smacked Damon across the back of his head with it, laying him out. Jimmy was surprised he had lain the gorilla out so quick. He left a stick-e note on his hand, stating that he was not to mess with Pete anymore.

Later, Jimmy was informed of his next two targets. Gord and Tad, of the preps. He now felt like a hitman of sorts, and sort of liked it. He thought he had finally found his profession.

He decided to rest up and hit them tomorrow, thinking about the strength he would need. They were both participants at the preps' boxing gym. Jimmy was no professional, but he could fight.

At noon the next day, he strolled to the prep house. He went inside, and found Tad standing guard at the door for some reason.

"Hey, Tad."

"Get lost, poor person!", Tad remarked.

Jimmy nearly laughed at how idiotic he sounded right then. He got a little closer to the Tad and whispered in his ear.

"Leave Pete Kowalski alone, prick."

He then knee'd him in his gut and kicked him twice in the ribs. He felt powerful now, and punched Tad in the face three times. He was now off to find Gord. He figured he would be on the top floor or close to it. He made it up to the second to last floor.

Gord was chatting with a battered and broken Chad Morris in the corner of the room. Jimmy approached and Chad fled the room. Gord confronted Jimmy.

"What business do you have here? Who do you think you are, beating Chad and Bif up the way you did?", Gord questioned.

Jimmy didn't say anything, he just kicked Gord in his knee cap and made him crumple to the floor. He then proceeded to land powerful punches on his abdomen, his face, his chest, and his ribs. Jimmy was going wild with power. He loved the feeling. Now he knew how Gary must've felt.

When he was done with the preps, he went and sat on a bench by the main school gate. He was waiting for his next target or targets. He was pumped and ready to fight.

A little kid, Melody Adams, came up to him and gave him a note.

The note read, "_Dear Jimmy, your next target, believe it or not, is going to be Earnest Jones, leader of the nerds. Hope you enjoy the easy challenge. This is also the final challenge. Your 'friend' and I use that term loosely, Pete "Petey" Kowalski."_

Jimmy was surprised at his task and decided to go ahead and finish it.

He was going to beat the nerds up, once more.


	10. Nerds

Chapter 10: Nerds

Disclaimer: I do not own Bully or Grand Theft Auto, I am merely "burrowing" the characters.

Please, don't sue me.

Jimmy didn't know what would happen once he went after the nerds. He thought it would be a stroll in the park, like before. He went to the library to locate Earnest. He was sitting at a table with Fatty and Algernon. The library doors were guarded by Melvin and Bucky.

Jimmy knew he would get in easily, but once he got in, that was a different story.

"Sup, fellas.", Jimmy tried to sound casual.

"Go away, Jimmy, we know what you're here for.", Bucky stepped forward.

Jimmy quickly grabbed his arm and twisted it behind, then he shoved him into Melvin, who then toppled over onto the ground. He punched Melvin in the stomach then in the ribs, and punched Bucky twice in the face and kicked him square in his family jewels.

Once inside, Fatty and Algernon stood up holding their favorite weapons of choice: The Spud Cannon, and the thing that launches bottle rockets. (Can't think of the name.)

Jimmy ran behind the front desk before they had a chance to fire, and he threw a dictionary at them to cause a distraction. The two jumped away to dodge the book, and Fatty was tripped by him, and as soon as he landed on the ground, Jimmy took the Spud Cannon.

Jimmy now had the upper hand. He dove behind the desk again just in time to avoid an incoming bottle rocket. He positioned himself on the counter and fire three potatoes at Algernon, the first hitting him in the stomach, the second hit him in the back of his knee. The other missed totally.

He stepped out from behind the desk and did a roundhouse kick to the back of Algernon's head. He was instantly laid out and Jimmy proceeded to take Earnest hostage using the Spud Cannon.

"Come on, Jimmy. Be a man, fight with your hands!"

Jimmy knew he would win regardless, so he tossed the gun to the side and put his fists up. Earnest had gotten into some weird karate pose by now. Jimmy swung with a haymaker, but Earnest grabbed his arm and spun him around.

He was a little dizzy, but could still fight. Earnest came back with three weak jabs to his abdomen and a kick to the side of his knee. Jimmy didn't even cringe at the hits, and punched Earnest in his face, breaking his glasses in half. He now had the upper hand, because Earnest couldn't see well without his glasses.

Earnest came up with a sweep kick, which managed to get Jimmy off balance, and he unleashed a combo of five weak jabs and a uppercut. Jimmy fell to the ground and laid there for a second, allowing Earnest to get three kicks in. He then sprung to his feet and axe kicked Earnest, landing a heavy powerful blow to his head. Earnest was clearly shaken up by the kick, and stumbled into a chair.

Jimmy then came with a powerful haymaker, which toppled Earnest backward onto the floor. Earnest was still somehow standing, though. He landed three punches and another sweep kick, but Jimmy avoided the kick this time. He swung back around with an elbow to the gut and a backhand to the side of his face. Earnest was now in pain and ready to quit. He stood dazed for a moment and Jimmy took advantage of this.

He came with four, that's right, four heavy haymakers and a uppercut. Earnest was _finally_ laid out on the ground. Jimmy couldn't believe what a fight Earnest put up. He had been the hardest to defeat, out of all of them!

Jimmy stood in place for a moment, hands on his hips, to regain his breath. He then proceeded to the bench and sat waiting.

A man with a black, low rimmed hat and a black suit came and sat beside him, a townie. He gave Jimmy a phone then exited through the main gate. Jimmy took a phone call that followed shortly after.

"I see you've done the deed, Jimmy. Good work.", Pete was on the other end.

"Look, where the Hell are you?"

"I'm..er..in town. I'll meet you in the dorm tonight. See ya.", there was a click, then silence.

Jimmy was frustrated and ready to get this whole ordeal over with. He went to his room, and laid down for about an hour and a half. When he later awoke, it was 8:15.

Pete was sitting in the chair at his desk, staring at Jimmy. He was very uncomfortable and shifty uneasily in his bed. Then Pete got up and came over to the side of the bed.

"Jimmy, Jimmy, Jimmy...", Pete repeated.

"What the Hell do you wa--"

Pete had suddenly started to smother Jimmy. Then everything went white

Jimmy suddenly woke up in the middle of the night, drowning in cold sweat. Not literally, of course. He looked around and was surprised he had slept so long.

"God, that was a strange nightmare..", Jimmy mumbled to himself.

Just then, Pete came in through the door.

"Where the Hell have you been?", Jimmy asked.

"I've been waiting in the common room..."

Jimmy felt stupid for having fallen asleep so long. He sat up and Pete leaned against the door frame.

"I'm glad you did that for me, Jimmy. Real glad.", Pete seemed to be in a strange mood.

"Yeah, whatever. I expect to be treated with some respect tomorrow or I'm coming after you, Petey. You've put me through Hell and back. I'm tired of it."

Pete laughed, then stopped promptly.

"God damn Jimmy, you sound like a fucking woman. Maybe you should be the one called 'Femme-boy'.", Pete remarked.

Jimmy gripped the edge of his cover tightly, holding himself back.

"What do I do now? Just go outside tomorrow and everything is back to normal?"

Pete shrugged then walked out the door. Jimmy got up and ran after him, but once again he had vanished. Jimmy sighed deeply and went back inside his room. He laid on his bed and played the recent events back in his head. Shortly after, he was fast asleep.

The next day, Jimmy woke up, got ready, and went to the school building. Even though it was Sunday, the doors were open. They were open every day of the week, actually. He was treated with respect, more than the days before, anyway. Hell, he was treated with so much respect, everyone avoided him. They would all whisper when they walked passed him, some with frightened looks on their faces.

He didn't know what to make of it, but he just ignored it. Decided not to worry himself with it. He did hear something strange, though. Something to do with "Gary" and "Jimmy". Then, that's when he heard the broadcast.

"Channel 6 news, reporting live from Happy Volts Asylum for the mentally ill. A teenage boy has been found dead this morning in his cell. His identity is believe to be 'Gary Smith', authorities haven't gotten a time of death yet. Some speculate that Jimmy Hopkins, a local student of Bullworth Academy had murdered the boy. Some details remain undisclosed. I'm Gregory Mendez, reporting live, channel 6 news."

Jimmy felt a spine tickling sensation in his head. Gary Smith was found _murdered. _He was shaken by this news...the conversations he heard must've been about Gary's death and Jimmy being accused of doing it. Jimmy turned around and ran out the doors. He saw a student coming up the steps, he thought it to be Pete Kowalski. But instead..

It was Gary Smith.

**END. For real this time...**


End file.
